Known from Unexamined Patent Application DE 44 044 25 A1 is a device for the diffuse illumination of transparent surfaces or bodies. To obtain good diffuse illumination even with weak light sources, the device comprises at least one light source that is disposed at a core of the device and sheds light inwardly. A partly transparent layer and an at least partly reflective layer are disposed on the core.
Furthermore, described in Unexamined Patent Application DE 103 36 352 A1 are a light guide and a method of producing light-scattering structures on flat light guides. With these light-scattering structures, which are applied directly to the light guide in a non-impact process, light can be coupled in to render the light-scattering structures visible.